1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a broadcasting system supporting broadcast service. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for providing a notification message in a broadcasting system supporting mobile broadcast service.
2. Description of the Related Art
A mobile broadcast system includes several processes, including: service discovery by a terminal capable of receiving a mobile broadcast service; service subscription by the terminal; provisioning of various control information for reception of the service; transmission of the service; and reception of the service by the terminal. In the process of receiving the mobile broadcast service from the mobile broadcast system, the terminal receives a notification message containing various control information for the broadcast service.
An example of such a mobile broadcast system is disclosed in detail in Korean Patent Application No. 2005-16650 filed by the applicant, the entire disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference. In this broadcast system, changes may occur due to various causes while the terminal is receiving the broadcast. Some of the changes can be the information that should be notified to the terminal. For example, the change information can include a change in the mobile broadcast service time, and a change in the information for reception of the mobile broadcast service.
The disclosed broadcast system presents a mobile broadcast notification architecture. However, the terminal capable of receiving the mobile broadcast service cannot receive the notification message because there is no definition of the basic information for reception of the notification message, and of the actual transmission/reception of the notification message. Accordingly, there is a need for a definition of these particular items of information.